A Flash of a Camera
by 5MinuteMiracles
Summary: In the wizarding world, children go to magical primary schools, but James S Potter is a famous name. Will he fit in on his first day of school when he doesn't even understand why he's famous? One-shot. Read & Review!


**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter; not me**

A flash of a camera went off in Harry Potter's house as he took a photo of his sons James and Albus. James wore a smart new navy-blue uniform and had a huge grin on his face. His matching navy-blue cloak hung ready by the door as he slipped on his shiny shoes. He waited by the door as his nearly 2-year-old brother was picked up by his Dad. His Mum, Ginny, gave him his book-bag as he shifted from foot-to-foot excitedly.

"Let's go, then shall we?" said his Dad. Albus clapped his hands and James' eyes lit up all over again. Harry opened the door and James ran down the long drive and stood obediently by the shiny red car. He heard the lock click open and pulled open the door, nearly knocking himself out as it swung back.

"Woah James careful" yelled his Dad, form the other side of the car. James giggled and let his Mum lift him into his seat and strap him in.

"Right," Harry said, after securing Albus into _his_ seat, "Let's go drop you off at school!" James cheered as the car went down the drive and onto the main road.

After 10 minutes of driving, James' new magical primary school was in sight. Invisible to muggles, the blue banners showed the emblem and James shrieked in delight. Albus, bewildered at his brother, stared out of the window. Other children James' age, in the same uniform and cloaks, held the hands of their parents as they walked across the car-park. None of James' cousins went to this school because there was a limited amount of spaces. Plus, one wizarding primary school was situated in each county, and none of Ginny's brothers lived in the same one as the Potters'.

 **HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW**

In the classroom, James' new teacher sat looking at the names of her new pupils. She sat in silence, but every once in a while, she tried to pronounce a name out-loud. She didn't recognise any names or surnames until she got to the lower P's. She did a double take when she saw _Potter_ on the paper. Her eyes darted to the first name and she gasped and whispered,

"Nancy, I think we have the eldest Potter in our class" The classroom assistant dropped her wand and hurried to the teacher's side. She too looked at the name and looked amazed at her colleague.

"Looks like it" said Nancy the classroom assistant, "Though I would have thought Harry Potter would have had the tutoring at home. That's what grand families like theirs do isn't it?"

The teacher shrugged at got up.

"The children should be here in 15 minutes" she stated, "I want to wait by the window to see if Mr Potter turns up" Nancy nodded and continued putting displays up. She then proceeded to put name tags where the children would sit. She decided to put James right where she herself usually sits. 5 minutes ticked by and the teacher (Mrs Magister) peered out the window again. Several children out of the 20 in total, were now stood with eager grins on their faces as their parents shook hands with other parents and started to get to know each-other. Mrs Magister scanned the area but didn't see the black hair and green eyes she saw on front pages of newspapers so very often. The Potter's kept their personal lives intensely private, so the children weren't usually shown to the wizarding world. If she was right, and Harry Potter's son would attend her class, she would get to get to know the Potter's better. Distracted by her thoughts, she didn't first notice the family of 4 arrive and people waiting looked shocked and surprised. She gasped loudly and watched as adults hurried forwards to meet them. She looked at her watch and realised she had 7 minutes until the children were let in to meet their teacher…

 **HPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGWHPGW**

Harry and Ginny safely steered James into the little waiting area and were brought to parents surprised faces. They all hurried up and shook hands with adults alike and when it all got a bit to much and Albus started to moan on Harry's arms, they walked away to a quiet place in a corner and spoke to James.

"Right Jamie, Daddy and I want to tell you something very important" Ginny said softly to James. James looked into his Mum's eyes and then at his Dad.

"Lots of people might want to be close to you, they might ask you questions about at home and Daddy and Al" James only looked confused.

"You know when Daddy was younger, and he got rid of the bad wizard, don't you James?" asked Harry. James nodded, "Well, others might ask you about that. Don't tell them things about home or your family or things that might be seen as personal." James nodded slowly.

"Like when Albus was a baby and lots of flashy lights and strangers asked me questions?" he asked.

"Yes. Just like that. If they do, walk away and when you get home, tell Mummy or Daddy" Harry replied, smoothing James' hair. Although James might have inherited his Dad's raven hair, he hadn't inherited its unruliness, unlike Albus. Harry and Ginny looked up as they heard a door open and a woman with a kind face and short brown hair stepped out smiling.

"Hello youngsters!" she said to all the waiting 4-year-olds, "Come on! Lets go inside and see the classroom!" James, now slightly nervous, grabbed his Mum's hand and walked towards the door. He hung up his cloak on his labelled peg and slipped his bag below it. A small boy with sandy hair waved enthusiastically at James, James waved shyly back. Harry hoped that James would make friends because they liked James for James, and not because their parents had told them that James' Dad was _the_ Harry Potter that they had heard so often in all their stories. Albus squirmed in Harry's arms to be put down so Harry did. Albus held Harry's hand as they walked James into his classroom. James looked around in awe at the flashing displays, the flying paper birds, the magic sand pit and all other wonderful things. Still holding Ginny's hand, he walked along the room, taking everything in.

"That's my name!" he cried, pointing to his name tag.

"Good job!" praised Ginny, following his lead, and approaching the name tag. James looked at the name tags around his and spelt them out.

"All…i…sss… Alice!" he read, pointing to one across from him. He read them all out until a table consisting of a Roland, Presley, Benjamin, Alice and of course, James, was made. A girl with blonde pig-tails that curled at the bottom sat down at the name tag that read 'Presley' and the boy with sandy hair sat down at the 'Benjamin'. Eventually, 5 4-year-olds and their parents (plus a few siblings) gathered round the table and greeted each other. Presley and Roland's parents seemed to know each other but Alice and Benjamin's parents sat silent. Harry stood up and approached the sandy-haired boy's, Benjamin's, mother.

"I'm Harry. This is my son James" he said, withdrawing his hand, and shaking hers.

"Nice to meet you" she said quietly, goggling at him. Harry smiled and shook the hands of the other parents. The children at the table waved nervously at each other.

After a bit of time, the adults stood up to leave, giving kisses to their children. James clung onto Ginny when she made to stand up. He whispered in her ear,

"Can't you stay?" Ginny laughed sadly and whispered back, "Trust me, tomorrow you will want us gone sooner" She grinned up at her husband, who returned it. She gave one last kiss and took Harry's hand. They waved at a teary James, knowing he'll ease up, and walked out the door. _He's growing up to fast_ thought Harry, as their car pulled out of the car park and Albus promptly fell asleep in his car seat, in need of a good long nap.


End file.
